Some Wise Advice
by Naruphonia13
Summary: Naruto has nothing better to do in boring old Konoha, but to talk to his best friend Shikamaru over a bowl of ramen. So what do you wanna talk about? Missions? Techniques?...Girls! A NaruHina oneshot, with ShikaTema sprinkled in.
1. Chapter 1

Guess what ya'll? I'm back with a new story, that I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a NaruHina fic with a little of ShikaTema thrown in there as a side thingo. Just wanted to give you that much of a heads up before you read.

Also if you're a ShikaTema fan as well, go check out the story Konaha High from Monochromatic Persona (spelled just like that). She's part of my favorite authors, as well as her story is under my favorite stories. But beware, NaruHina is not a pairing in the story, and if you are a KibaHina and NaruSasu hater, you aren't gonna like this story very much...

Btw, my mom checked out an episode of Naruto with me, and absolutely loved it! So now my mom wants to watch the ENTIRE SERIES from the first episode with me. We have been watching this for about a week now, and are finnally on episode 108. Today's disclaimer shall have an absolutely random quote by my mom while watching the show with me today. Wish us luck.

Oh! Also btw, when Naruto is thinking (I know he doesn't do that a lot) it is in italics. Ok, now that that's clarified...

**Let's start the Disclaimer!**

Mom while watching Tsunade give the necklace to Naruto during the battle with Orochimaru:

"Once again, She's gonna put her heart into another person's hand and give away the keepsake of those two...that's just so sad...I think I'm about to cry- Oh it's raining! It's raining! This is awesome, we really needed the rain!"

Apparently my mom can be on the verge of tears by an animation...but can somehow be fine and excited over rain in the next second... That's just how awesome she is. However, **_neither she nor I are awesome enough to own Naruto or any of the places, characters, or idea's by Kishimoto_** (all hail the god who came up with the epicest idea in the world).

...That really did happen...I'm not joking...

Really.

**_Some Wise Advice_**

* * *

><p><em>Man, this sucks…<em>

It was around 11 o' clock in the morning as a young, familiar blonde haired boy walked around his hometown. It really didn't seem to be an interesting day by the way things were going, in fact, one might say it looked rather boring. The only things going on at the moment were some of the everyday classes at school and sale at the local general store.

_Boring,_ Naruto took a look at the park.

_Boring, _He glanced to his right to see the Yaminaka Flower Shop.

"Aw Jeez! Isn't there anything to do in this stupid town?" he finally screamed.

Many people just stopped and stared at the young man and his sudden outburst. Some stopped and whispered as a few words such as _'what a weird boy' _or_ 'ok…'_ but most just stared for a second, then continued as if nothing had happened. After all, this was Naruto they were talking about. He wasn't exactly known for being normal.

It wasn't like it was his fault or anything, because he was right, there _was_ nothing to do.

Sakura was away on a mission with Ino and Choji (for what reason, he had no idea), he couldn't find Sai (not that he really wanted to), Neji, Lee, and Tenten were on a mission, and Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were off doing who knows what.

…Of course, he didn't know if Shikamaru was here or not. However, he didn't wait forever to find out.

"Oi, Naruto, what are you doing here?" a familiar figure wandered up to him.

"Shikamaru! Finally, I found someone!" Naruto grinned, "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"I should be the one asking _you_ that, Naruto," he answered with a smile of his own.

The two sat down for bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's while talking mostly about what they had been doing lately and why they didn't have any mission at the moment.

"Yeah, I've just been doing negotiation between the Sand and Leaf, and Tsunade's so persistent that I set up "good relations" with them, so I've been guiding Temari around all day," Shikamaru said as if he was fed up with it.

_Temari…where have I heard that name? Is she…no…hmm…Oh!_

"She's that girl from the Sand that you're dating, right?" Naruto asked, quite proud of the fact that he remembered her.

It was at that moment that Shikamaru actually did a spit-take. Naruto just stared, wide-eyed at the shinobi beside him. He had never seen Shikamaru loose his cool before, especially about a girl. So why did he act so surprised? Maybe he…

"YOU _DO_ LIKE HER!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at one of his best friends.

"S-Shut up, Naruto!" he quickly called in, "you don't know anything!"

"Sooooo…what do you like about her?" Naruto grinned slyly, just taking in the moment.

The young man became a little flushed at the sudden question and just continued drinking his tea. He wasn't about to let Naruto get the best of him.

"Why do you like Sakura?" Shikamaru replied with a question of his own.

It was at this moment that Naruto actually looked quite sullen. He kind of looked like he was lost in thought, or that he was remembering something; which wasn't something he usually did. It was if, he himself didn't even know the answer. After a moment of silence, he finally replied.

"Actually, I…I don't think I like her as much as I thought I did…" He told him.

Shikamaru looked on at the young blonde sitting next to him. Was he actually becoming more…mature? He just sort of gave a little chuckle at his friend.

Naruto couldn't figure out what he was laughing at. Did he sound stupid? Oh, if he thought he was stupid, he would be getting a foot up his butt!

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto demanded

"You know…One time I asked my dad why he married a strict women like my mom…" Shikamaru started. "He said it was because she didn't _ALWAYS_ act so strict, and she looked really nice when she had a smile on…"

Naruto looked dumbfounded at him while he continued on with his story. He sounded like a philosopher or something.

"I couldn't believe that was the only reason…until…well, until I met Temari," he said. "I didn't want to end up like my dad falling in love with a troublesome woman, but…I just…did."

"It's funny because, every woman out there has a soft side to the man she loves, but maybe that's why you've sort of…"fallen out of love" with Sakura…because the only one she's really shown that side of to is…"

"Sasuke"

Naruto's eyes widened.

He never thought about it that way.

_Maybe that's why, as time went by, she seemed further and further out of my grasps. Because I knew that she didn't feel the same way I felt about her._

"Maybe you're right…" he replied to Shikamaru

His friend just looked on, continuing his words of wisdom.

"You know…maybe you need to look for a girl who likes you back, and don't let Sakura get to you?" he finally ended.

Naruto just laughed to himself, "Yeah right, and who would that be?"

Shikamaru started laughing a little at the guy next to him. Was he really _that _dense?

Naruto looked curiously at him, wondering what was so funny. It was then that he noticed a figure coming towards them. As the figure got closer, he was finally able to make out the person. It was Hinata.

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, w-what are you to doing here?" the shy konochi asked the two sitting at the bar.

"Just having a bowl of ramen, wanna join us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, no, I-it's okay, I-I just-" she was cut off by a certain shinobi

"Aw, come on Hinata! One bowl won't kill ya!" Naruto chimed in.

Shikamaru just smirked at his friend before persuading Hinata to join them as well. She sat down next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of pork miso ramen. All the time she fiddled with her fingers and glanced every now and then at the man beside her, but this time…he was actually…looking back? He was looking right at her and…smiling. D-Did she say something? No, so what was it?

"U-Um, Naruto-kun, d-do I have s-something on my face?" she stuttered out an answer.

"H-Huh? Oh, no, nothing at all," he didn't realize he was staring until then. Naruto never thought about it before, but Hinata was kind of…

Cute.

Maybe Shikamaru was right. Maybe he should go after a different girl. I mean, what did he have to lose? After all…since when had Shikamaru ever been wrong?

* * *

><p>This is going to remain a one-shot unless I get many reviews to continue it. So if ya'll want more, please let me know!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Somewhere between it?

Let me know. Click the link below.

Even if it's just to say "Hi". Please don't let this opportunity go by.


	2. Chapter 2: I love you

Ok. Do to the popular demand that I really didn't think I'd get, I actually have the next chapter. This has Naruto laying on his bed, thinking about how he never really noticed Hinata, and what he likes about her; a fact that I know most of you wrote in the review that you would really like to see in the story.

This chapter was inspired by the reviewer "smonkey" about how Naruto looks back at all the time Hinata was there

Ugh time for the _disclaimer_:

_Shikamaru: **Naruphonia13 doesn't own Naruto, **even though I'm sure she would like to._  
><em>Me: Dang right!<em>  
><em>Shikamaru: <strong>She <span>does<span> own this story though, **so if you copy it...trust me...thing are going to get troublesome._  
><em>Me: You said it Shika!<em>

I hope you guys like it, because after all, you guys are what make me want to write! So without further ado:

**Chapter 2: I love you.**

* * *

><p><em>In my eyes, you're a proud failure!<em>

_I won't take back my words, because that too is my ninja way!_

_N-Naruto-kun!_

These words of the past echoed in his brain for what seemed forever. Finally he opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, and then slowly closed them again. Why hadn't he noticed how strong Hinata was? How she had always been watching him with a sparkle in her eyes? How she was so…so…

Wonderful.

Beautiful.

And smart too…

How come he never realized this?

She had always been there; he was just so caught up in Sakura, a girl that didn't even like him back, to even notice her. It made him feel sort of ashamed. Sort of sad.

"Man! I'm such a baka!" he finally exclaimed to the empty room.

He was going to tell her. Tell her he was sorry. For being so stupid that he couldn't see.

See how perfect she was. She may not be as "brave" or "strong" as she wanted to be, but the truth was, she **_was_**.

She **_was_** that strong and courageous, it's just…she didn't notice it; and sadly enough, up until today, he didn't notice it either.

He was going to tell her. Tell her that she was that strong. That brave.

He walked over to the door, evading the piles of garbage on the floor and somewhat tripping on an empty bowl of ramen. He put on his usual outfit and then left the tiny apartment.

As he walked down the street passing snot-nosed kids and crippled old geezers, he couldn't help but wonder **_how_** he was going to say it.

I mean, he knew he was **_going_** to say he was sorry, that he was stupid, that she is so smart, beautiful, brave, and just great…but…**_how_**?

Well it was too late for that now. The raven-haired konochi was walking right in front of him.

"_Ok Naruto, it's now or never!"_

He walked over to her and took a deep breath. Out of his mouth came the words he knew were perfect. Were just right for something like this. Were the words that word say it all…

"Hinata…I love you."

* * *

><p>Want another chapter? Maybe one for Shika and Temari? Do you want it to be romantic? Or more of a funny?<p>

Pretty good? Pretty bad? Are you pretty happy? Or pretty sad?

Let me know, click the button below.


End file.
